In the case of a known feeding device of this type (EP 0 491 312 B1), there are three dividing bodies, which are guided in the service line, and the flow pipes can be connected with the ends of the service line and additionally with the service line at feeding sites disposed in each case at a distance from the ends. This opens up a large number of possible movements for the dividing bodies along the service line.